Fly Away Home
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Jeff was married with four boys of his own when he met Lucy. After a one night stand with Lucy, Jeff returns home to his wife and boys. Twelve years go by when tragedy strikes. Lucy's young son is forced to be uprooted from his New Zealand home and move in with his biological father and brothers that have only just learned of his existence for the first time in twelve years. AU


_Fly Away Home_

_ ~Love requires sacrifice, but it's worth it.~ The Longest Ride_

* * *

Blue eyes gazed out to the ocean. Turning to look back at his home, Alan wondered if he'd ever see the place he was born again. It's not like he had a choice really. The inn where he was born and raised was sold out from under him by his grandfather after his mother died, and it's not like he was old enough to buy it back from the buyer. Not only that but, his grandfather hadn't wanted to keep him any longer. Alan was a sin to his old fashioned grandfather and his being conceived out of wedlock, well the twelve year old heard all about how he should have died at birth. The twelve year old looked back out to the ocean from his perch on the roof of the building.

Getting his Walkman out, Alan put on the music his mother and him listened to everyday.

Looking towards the sun, Alan watched it go down before he slipped through the window of his bedroom and crawled underneath the blankets, cradling a picture of his mom close to his chest.

… … … … … …

Jeff sat at his desk in his office, looking at the picture of his late wife Maureen. He didn't know how he'd been able to raise their four boys since her death, but he'd managed okay over the years. Digging through the various pictures he'd kept hidden in his locked safe at the office, Jeff pulled out pictures of the woman he'd met so many years ago. She reminded him of Maureen, blonde hair, brown eyes and a svelte figure.

Heaving a sigh, Jeff whispered aloud.

"I'm so sorry Maureen. I never meant to do that to you, especially not with what you were dealing with at the time. I was selfish to think only of myself." Jeff placed the two pictures – one of Maureen and one of Lucy side by side. Honestly the two could have been sisters. They were both similar in looks and both had an almost identical personality.

The reason for the reminiscing thoughts were because Jeff had recently gotten a call from Child Protective Services in New Zealand. Apparently Lucy, the woman he'd had an affair with had gotten pregnant from their one night together and had birthed a child. A guardian was needed to take over care for the child as Lucy had died about a month back after a bad car accident claimed her life and left her young son an orphan.

When Jeff asked if there was anyone else to take over guardianship of Lucy's son, it was revealed that if Jeff didn't step in Alan as was his name was to be placed in permanent foster care until either he was adopted or released from the system after turning eighteen. Jeff couldn't do that to the boy even if he had a hard enough time raising four boys let alone five. Finally after a long drawn out process, Jeff agreed to take Alan in. Now that was left to do was to inform his sons regardless of their age of his affair so many years ago and to enlighten them to the existence of a younger brother.

"Oh Maureen, Lucy…what do I do?" Jeff asked as he looked at the pictures of the two women he'd honestly loved.

… … … … … …

"Boys, sit down please." Jeff said as he gathered his sons in the living room of their large estate.

"Sure dad…" Scott said as he sank in his seat slowly, wondering what his father wanted to talk about. In all his twenty two years, he'd never seen his father so nervous…at least not since the day before his mom…

"What going on father?" Virgil asked as he leaned against his older brother Scott, propping his bandaged ankle up on John's lap. He'd slipped going down the stairs two days prior and sprained his ankle, so he had to keep it elevated.

"There's something I need to tell you all." Jeff said softly as he looked to his twenty year old son John and eighteen year old son Virgil. "Where's Gordon?"

"He's finishing his sandwich in the kitchen." John replied as he watched Gordon from his vantage point literally stuffing his food in his mouth as fast as he could. When Gordon had finished eating the sixteen year old had bounced into the living room and draped himself across his older brother's laps until the three of them shoved him onto the floor with complaints that he was heavy.

"I'm here." Gordon said as he sat up and rested against John's legs.

"Right." Jeff said as it came time for him to tell his sons exactly why he'd gathered them. "Do you remember, the day your mother and I came home from the hospital? We'd just found out that the ovarian cyst we thought she had was actually a tumor?"

The four gathered boys nodded solemnly, that was the day their lives had changed.

"If you'll remember, your mother began treatments – the chemo and radiation – she'd had surgery to remove her ovaries so she'd lost the ability to have kids." Jeff reminded as he was transported back in time to the day he'd left on business.

… … … … … …

_Jeff walked along the beach, shoes in hand as he observed the waves rolling in. He heard yelling on the far side of the beach and he'd wondered if he'd stumbled upon a private party. But when he'd rounded the rocks, his eyes widened as he gazed across the land. The beach was covered with whales and the natives, they were covering the whales with sheets dripping wet with sea water. He dropped his shoes and jogged forward, grabbing a bucket and ran into the surf to fill it with water. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to help. Running up to the closest whale, Jeff poured water over the beached creature._

_ Turning on his heel, Jeff ran back to the surf to refill his bucket. On his way back up he handed the bucket off to someone who had grabbed it from him. Another man had grabbed his arm and was dragging him towards a large whale the lay in the middle of the fray. Throngs of people were gathered around the whale and once Jeff was in place he'd begun pushing with the citizens of the small New Zealand town. He couldn't understand the chant as it was in another language, but he yelled along with the citizens – hoping that with his added push that the whale would return to its oceanic home._

_ "Come on! Go!" Jeff yelled as he pushed with all his might. He could feel his feet slipping in the sand but still he continued to push._

_ "You can do it! Go, go back home!" _

_ Jeff looked to his right and would swear that he was looking at his wife Maureen. The woman had unruly blonde hair that fluttered in the wind. Her skirt was hitched up and tied in a knot mid-thigh and she joined in the chants the natives spoke. _

_ With the combined efforts of all those gathered, Jeff watched as the whales were all gradually pushed back out to sea. When the last whale departed, those gathered stood by and waited with bated breath before cheering in jubilation. They'd saved the whales and saved the livelihood of their village. The woman that had pushed alongside Jeff had hugged him tightly and Jeff, he didn't know what came over him but he'd kissed her cheek._

_ The woman pulled away and looked up at Jeff before she smiled at him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him along until they'd reached the spot where Jeff had dropped his shoes. The woman had picked those up and gestured at Jeff to follow her. He did, but only because he was mesmerized by her._

_ "Do you have a place to sleep for the night stranger?" _

_ Jeff smiled dumbly at the woman when she turned to look at him before shaking his head. "No, I never made reservation anywhere."_

_ "Then you must come stay at my family's inn. Please, for all you've done to help my people protect our ancestors, please join us for the duration of your trip." The woman smiled before untying the knot in her skirt and letting the material cascade down around her calves. "I'm Lucy, I'm the innkeeper's daughter."_

_ "I'm Jeff, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

… … … … … …

"Wait, so you're telling me that you met this woman who looked similar to mom while saving a bunch of beached whales?" Gordon interrupted from where he lay on his stomach on the floor. The look on his face as he heard his father tell the story was purely enthralled.

"That's right." Jeff said, not yet revealing the worst of his crimes against his beloved late wife.

"Keep going." Gordon said as he settled back in for story time. Jeff nodded before shifting in his seat.

… … … … … …

_"Here we go. It's a bit of stew for all your hard work out there." Lucy said as she entered the small dining room with a plate full of savory smelling stew. She placed the plate in front of Jeff before setting down a plate of fresh hot rolls beside the stew. "Go ahead and tuck in."_

_ Jeff was mesmerized by the woman. She had a beautiful accent, one that showed that she'd lived in New Zealand for some time and she was absolutely stunning. Jeff picked up his fork and took a bite before he returned for another bite followed by several more. Lucy smiled as Jeff cleaned his plate of both the stew and the fresh rolls she'd prepared for him. _

_ "Feel up to some dessert?" Lucy asked as she stood to remove Jeff's plate._

_ "What is it?" Jeff asked, honestly feeling stuffed beyond belief._

_ "It is called a Pavlova. It's…like a meringue. It's kind of difficult to explain." Lucy articulated gesturing with her hands. "Would you like some?"_

_ "Sure." Jeff said as he leaned back in his chair. He was so full from dinner alone and he didn't know how he'd manage dessert but when Lucy came back from the kitchen holding a small plate with a slice of what looked like heaven, Jeff couldn't wait to try a bite. That first bite had him almost moaning in pleasure at the wondrous taste dancing across his tongue. _

_ Lucy sat at the table beside Jeff, simply watching him eat. When he'd finished his food, she stood to gather his dirty dishes when Jeff stopped her with a simple hand on her arm._

_ "Wait, aren't you going to eat something?" Jeff asked as he looked at the thin figure of Lucy. She had hips, which he could see. But she looked so thin and Jeff wondered why she hadn't eaten with him._

_ "I cannot, it would be impolite for me to eat the guest's food." Lucy replied with a soft smile._

_ "It wouldn't be if you were my guest. Please eat, you did just as much as I did with saving those whales today." Jeff disagreed and tried to get her to eat something. _

_ "No, I can't." Lucy replied once more. When she turned to take the dishes to the kitchen Jeff stopped her again._

_ "I will pay for the meal if you'll eat it." Jeff said, trying to get the thin woman to eat something so he'd know she wouldn't float away on the wind._

_ "You just won't quit will you?" Lucy asked, a hint of a smirk and raised eyebrow telling Jeff that she was on to him._

_ "Not until I see you eat something." Jeff insisted. "Please."_

_ "Fine." Lucy replied as she quickly ducked into the kitchen to put the dishes in to soak and returning with a slice of Pavlova. "Happy?"_

_ "Not as happy as I'd be seeing you eat a more balanced meal." Jeff replied as he took a breath, watching Lucy eat and being reminded of what awaited him at home._

_ "What?" Lucy asked as she noticed Jeff staring at her?_

_ "You just…" Jeff cut himself off as he reached out and wiped a bit of the meringue from the corner of her mouth using his thumb. "You had some cream…"_

_ "Thank you." Lucy replied softly before she finished her bite of Pavlova. "I'd better go and wash the dishes. You'd best be on to bed."_

_ Lucy quickly dismissed Jeff before she slipped into the kitchen, leaving Jeff alone to his thoughts. Jeff left the dining area and headed to the room, that Lucy had insisted he have free of charge as thanks for helping with the rescue of the beached whales. Unaware was he that playful brown eyes watched him go._

… … … … … …

_ Over the next couple of days, Jeff continued seeing Lucy here and there. He could usually find her hanging the laundry of some of the inn residents from their balconies. Once he'd caught a towel that had fallen on his head from above and when he looked up he saw the smile of an angel._

_ "Sorry about that." Lucy said as she extended her arm down to grasp the towel she'd dropped. Jeff climbed the lattice to hand the towel back to the blonde beauty above him._

_ "It's quite alright." Jeff said as he returned Lucy's smile._

_ "Hmm. My Romeo." Lucy flirted before she sent him a wink. _

_ Jeff stumbled away with a goofy grin as he wandered around the beach. After a while he returned from the beach and heard a beautiful melody. Gazing upward, Jeff was mesmerized to see Lucy, sitting on the windowsill of one of the highest windows, singing a song that Jeff knew his mother listened to when he'd been growing up._

_ He recognized the song to be "I Have a Dream" and he knew that was from the Mamma Mia film. It was a movie he'd taken Maureen to for a date night, not long before they found out she had ovarian cancer. He hid behind a post and simply listened to her sing the melody. He felt his heart 'rat-ta-tat-tat' heavily in his chest. When the singing had ended, he'd looked up to see the window was now closed and the curtains were drawn._

… … … … … …

_ "_Dad, you didn't…not to mom." Scott asked, looking upset to finally be learning the truth about what his father had done when his mother was sick and dying from cancer. "Please say you didn't."

"Dad?" Virgil asked softly, desiring the truth but fearing it just as much as he wanted to hear it.

"What did you do dad?" John asked, disbelieving that his father was telling him and his brothers something so heart breaking and shocking.

"Why dad? Didn't you love mom?" Gordon asked, his eyes shining slightly as the truth hit him.

"Of course I loved your mother Gordon. I still do. But, I was in denial. Your mother had called me and told me she'd gone to have a checkup and the doctor hadn't had any positive news. Your mother was upset and crying, apologizing to me for getting sick and I couldn't handle it. I went to Lucy, told her someone I loved very much was sick and doctor's had given them less than three months to live."

… … … … … …

_"Jeff, I know you don't want to hear it…I didn't want to hear it when my grandmother died. But you need to let them know you support them and any decisions they make. If you truly love this person you are telling me about, you'll let them go when the time comes." Lucy had comforted as she held the sobbing man in her arms._

_ "I can't…I love her so much." Jeff cried. He clutched tightly at Lucy, afraid of letting her go. Afraid that she too will disappear._

_ It happened faster than Jeff could process, but the next thing he knew Lucy was on the bed beneath him, fully clothed. He was kissing her frantically. Lucy kissed back, and their moves became frantic. Jeff started undressing Lucy, when she stopped him._

_ "We can't Jeff. You're distraught." Lucy tried to reason as she lay beneath Jeff, her dress's buttons undone down to her waist. A bra strap lay limply against her shoulder._

_ "I know what I'm doing Lucy and I want you. Please give me this." Jeff asked as kindly as he could. He hadn't been able to sleep with Maureen because her cancer treatments made her too sick and tired to have sex. He kissed Lucy again, hands wandering over her frame as he fiddled with the remaining buttons on Lucy's dress. _

_ Lucy nodded before Jeff claimed her mouth with a soft kiss. She kissed him back hesitantly. Gradually both Lucy and Jeff lost their clothing as they began a forbidden dance. Jeff was quick but gentle as he tried to lengthen the amount of time he spent with Lucy. Lucy however seemed like she never wanted it to end. She begged and pleaded with Jeff and his slow movements drove her crazy. When all was said and done, Lucy lay beside Jeff sound asleep. The man whom she'd just shared a bed with propped up on his elbow to gently caress her naked shoulder. Leaning in, Jeff pressed a kiss on Lucy's cheek before he crawled from beneath the sheets and dressing. He had a plane to catch._

… … … … … …

"I can't believe you did that dad! Why? Why'd you do that to mom?! To us?!" Scott blew up, but the hurt was clear on his face. "You knew mom was dying and yet you still went out to screw some whore!"

A gasp from the doorway drew everybody's attention. A single bag lay on the floor beside the feet of a skinny blonde child with big blue eyes. Very big, watery blue eyes. With a flurry of activity, the blonde child ran from the room, quite obviously upset and crying as an accented voice spoke up.

"Oy! Master Alan! Come back!" Parker made himself visible from behind the door as he shot a venomous look at Scott before giving chase to the boy that had run.

"Now do you see what you've done?" Jeff asked as he stood up to help Parker find Alan. The poor child had to be terrified and no doubt upset.

Jeff found Parker trying to coax Alan to come out of a really tall tree where the child had climbed to hide and no doubt cry. Jeff stood below near the base of the tree, looking up into the tree in search of the crying child that he could hear sobbing his poor little heart out.

"Young master Alan, yer brother didn't mean what he said. Yer mother wasn't a whore. I'm sure she was a wonderful lady." Parker tried, but failed to calm the crying child. If anything, he just made him cry harder.

"Alan…it's your dad speaking. Please come down so I can meet you." Jeff asked kindly as he continued looking up into the tree in search of his new child.

"I want my mummy!" Alan could be heard hiccupping.

"Alan, I know you want your mother…but sadly I can't give you that." Jeff said as he wondered whether or not he could climb the tree to find Alan without falling and breaking his neck. "Please come down from there."

"No!" Alan replied sharply before giving into the tears…his sobbing renewed.

Jeff looked at Parker before he turned away with a sigh. Parker followed, but kept looking back at the tree where the child who could be heard sniveling even from a distance stayed hidden. Jeff returned to his office to find Virgil and John arguing with Scott. Gordon sat on the floor, warily watching his brothers. Jeff cleared his throat to gain the attention on his sons that were bickering. When that failed to work, Jeff coughed and instantly the arguing stopped.

Scott looked at his father with fire in his eyes but looked away with what looked like pain and frustration hidden in his eyes.

"Did you find him dad?" John asked as he looked toward his father and Parker.

"We know where he is, but he's a bit upset right now. " Gesturing at Parker, Jeff spoke once more. "We're going to give him some space to get his emotions under control before we try to get him to come out."

Scott stayed quiet but he left the office. However, he was unable to escape one last warning from his father.

"Scott, I understand that you're angry and you feel betrayed by my indiscretions…but don't take your anger out on Alan. He's got no part in this. He was born because of my weakness, don't make this harder on him than is already necessary. He's already lost his mother, I don't want him to lose the last of what's considered his remaining family." Jeff asked, wanting Alan to feel welcome despite the shock of his arrival blowing the family out of the water.

"Whatever." Scott said before he left the study to go off and do his own thing.

… … … … … …

Later that night, Scott lay in his bed with his bedroom window cracked slightly. He could still hear the kid crying softly. It was like he was unable to quit crying. To be honest it was getting on his nerves. As he closed his eyes in attempt to sleep, he heard a child gasp before the crying stopped suddenly.

… … … … … …

Alan sat, his back flush with the truck of the tree. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and he created a fortress with his arms. He'd been crying for so long, it felt like he hadn't quit crying in forever. His eyes were no longer producing tears, but he just couldn't quit crying.

Alan startled when he heard leaves shake, but he refused to look down. He felt more than saw the heat of a body close to him.

"Hey kiddo, are you doing okay?"

"Please leave me alone." Alan whispered, unable to look at anyone since he felt that he was the one everyone was mad at.

"I'm afraid I can't do that kiddo. You see, you crying is keeping me awake and I want to know if there is anything I can do to make things better for you."

"Can you bring my mum back?" Alan asked tearfully.

"I wish I could kiddo. I wish I could. If I could, I'd probably bring my own back."

At that Alan opened his eyes and looked up into warm brown eyes. Wiping a sleeve across his eyes, Alan sniffled.

"It's okay to cry kiddo, no need to hide it."

"Who are you?" Alan asked as he refused to lift his gaze.

"Well, I guess I'm your brother…my name is Virgil." Virgil said as he introduced himself. "What say we get you down and out of this tree to get you ready for bed?"

"I don't have a room here." Alan whimpered when it occurred to him that he didn't have a room to call his own anywhere anymore.

"Then come with me." Virgil coaxed, as he lead Alan from the tree. Pushing the younger boy into the kitchen, Virgil got him a glass of water and when he'd finished his glass like clockwork…suddenly tears spilled over from Alan's eyes. "Aw kiddo."

Alan tried to stop the tears, but they continued falling. Grabbing his hand, Virgil led Alan upstairs and into a darkened bedroom.

"Go on ahead and climb in." Virgil said as he pushed the younger boy to the bed. "We'll share a bed for tonight then we'll get you settled in your own room tomorrow."

… … … … … …

The following morning found Alan refusing to even leave Virgil's bed except to make a run to the bathroom every now and again. Anytime Jeff or Virgil tried to talk to Alan he'd just ignore them by rolling over so that his back faced them. When Gordon and John tried talking to Alan, he'd just pretend he was sleeping. Scott refused to see the child for what he was and he stayed away – whether it was due to hurt, anger or jealousy no one knew.

"Alan, dad asked me to bring you up some macaroni and cheese." John knocked quietly on Virgil's bedroom door before entering. The small child sized lump lay beneath the pile of blankets and was unmoving. "Come on kiddo, it's really tasty."

"Hmm." Alan mumbled as he just cocooned himself in tighter in Virgil's blankets.

John set the food laden tray on Virgil's bedside table before he sat beside Alan and gently jostled the child. "Alan? I know you're upset about the move and being placed with people you don't know, but I speak for everyone when I say we are more than happy to have you here."

"Hmm." Alan replied.

John scooted up closer and braced himself, hands on either side of Alan as he leaned down to peer at his little brother. A small section of blonde hair was poking up from beneath the blankets and John rested more on one hand than the other to pull the blankets from Alan's face. He smiled sadly when he saw the dry tear tracks on Alan's face.

"Alan please look at me." John requested. Blue eyes opened a crack to look up at the elder blonde and John smiled warmly at the younger boy. "Hey there…I'm John, I'm your second oldest brother."

Alan's bottom lip trembled before he promptly closed his eyes. A small sob escaped Alan's mouth and John being more in tune with people and his ability to be sensitive and caring, maneuvered Alan so that the younger boy was sat on John's lap. Alan hugged John as he just sobbed all while John whispered soft reassurances whilst rubbing the boy's back. John fought tears of his own while he held Alan, because he could remember being in Alan's place one time many years ago.

… … … … … …

"_Mom, are you gonna be okay?" John asked as he stood just outside the bathroom door, looking in while his mother threw up from her chemo treatments. _

_When Maureen felt she could open her mouth without being sick, she wiped her mouth with the rag that John provided to her and she looked at her son. He had her blonde hair, though it was a few shades lighter than her own._

"_I'm alright." Maureen reassured even as she fought the urge to gag. Standing with John's help, she shuffled back to her bed in the hospital room before she laid down. "Come sit with mommy, okay baby?"_

_John sat on his mother's hospital bed, tucking himself in close to his mom's side as he took the provided comfort. "Are you gonna get better one day soon mom?"_

_Maureen was quiet for several minutes before she ran her fingers through John's hair, admiring the glorious locks which she unfortunately had no longer. _

"_One day, mommy will be better…but I'm afraid not how we would like mommy to be better." Maureen said softly as she continued to caress John's hair. "Johnny, this is gonna be hard for you to hear, but like I told your father…I am going to treat you boys like adults and I hope you'll understand that what I'm about to tell you might seem scary but it'll all be alright."_

_John looked at his mom, his eyes alight with fear._

"_Doctors have told mommy that her cancer is getting worse…not better. I won't be around soon, and I'll need you boys to be good for your father and look out for each other. Do you understand what I'm saying sweetheart?" Maureen asked as she looked into John's eyes. "It won't be long now until I'm gone and it'll be just you, your father and your brothers left."_

_John's eyes watered as he pulled away. "But you can't die! You can't!"_

"_Baby, mommy is doing everything she can to stay with you boys, but the cancer is getting stronger and doctors are telling me I don't have much longer." Maureen said as she reached for John even as he pulled away further._

"_Don't go mommy, please! What will we do without you?" John asked tearfully as the weight of what his mother was telling him hit him where it hurt. The nine year old leaned in close to his mom and hugged her tightly despite the antiseptic smell and the smell of sick lingering in the air. "I don't want you to go."_

"_Mommy doesn't want to go either honey, but mommy has to. You'll be alright." Maureen whispered as she held John and rocked him slowly in comfort._

… … … … … …

John leaned against the headboard, afraid to move as he'd finally gotten Alan to go to sleep. Alan was asleep, his head resting on John's thighs. John looked over at the empty bowl of macaroni and cheese that he'd brought up to Alan. Kyrano had prepared food for the family and when he'd asked what Alan's meal of choice was…nobody knew. Gordon suggested macaroni and cheese because what kid didn't like mac and cheese? John got Alan to eat, but just barely.

A knock on the door had John looking up, Virgil poked his head into the room looking ready to head to bed. He was dressed in his pajamas and his hair was freshly washed.

"Hey, he asleep?" Virgil asked, wondering when he'd be getting his bed back.

"Yeah, did you guys get a room set up for him today?" John asked as he rubbed his thumb up and down Alan's shoulder.

"Yeah, he'll have to add personal touches, but we've got the few belongings he brought put up in his new room." Virgil said as he stepped further into the room. "He can stay there if he's comfortable."

"No it's not fair for you to give up your bed. I'll take him to his new room and get him settled, you go on to bed." John said as he removed the blankets from Alan and stood up, hefting Alan's weight into his arms. The kid wasn't as heavy as one would think. John caught himself wondering when the last time Alan had eaten a proper meal had been. "Go on to bed Virge."

"Ok. Let me help you get him settled though." Virgil said as he got the door for John and walked down the hall with the slumbering child.

After Virgil and John got Alan settled in his own bed, John going so far as to tuck the stuffed whale beneath Alan's arms the two brothers crept from the room.

"Why are you guys catering to his every move?" A voice stopped John and Virgil and the both of them stopped and turn to see Scott leaning against the wall beside Alan's bedroom door.

"Why do you think? He's our little brother. He's family." John replied, not seeing what the problem was.

"He is not family, he's nothing but a burden placed on us." Scott spat back angrily. "If that bitch hadn't died, we wouldn't have been saddled with him. We wouldn't even have to have known he existed."

Flaring his nostrils, John bit his tongue in order to refuse arguing back. "Don't…Ever…refer to his mother as a bitch. Dad also had a hand in his conception and dad was distraught when he did it. He told us that. Do you think dad would have lain with Alan's mom if our mom wasn't dying from ovarian cancer? No, because dad loved her too much!"

Scott glared at John, before looking at Virgil to see he was also shooting him a disapproving gaze. Gritting his teeth, Scott turned away and entered his bedroom, closing his door none too quietly.

"Just once I wish dad would permit us to throw a punch and not get in trouble." John clenched his fists before turning and storming down the hall, Virgil right on his heels.

… … … … … …

The following morning, John, Gordon and Virgil managed to drag Alan from his bedroom to have breakfast with the family. Alan hadn't looked like he'd slept much the night prior, instead looking like he'd spent half the night crying. He sat at the table, his head bowed as he gripped the hem of his shorts tightly in his fists. Kyrano seemed to sense the boy was distraught and he went over to the lad, kneeling down to have a quiet conversation with him.

"What would you like for breakfast young one?" Kyrano asked softly, knowing the boy might not answer. "Would you like what everyone else is having for breakfast or would you like a bowl of fruit instead?"

Alan replied, his voice barely reaching above a whisper before Kyrano nodded silently. The older man went over to the counter to prepare a bowl of fruit before placing it and some cottage cheese in front of the heartsick child.

John, Gordon and Virgil watched as the young boy, their brother picked at his food halfheartedly. He ate, but not enough to sustain him. The three brothers watched as the child left the table, silently excusing himself. Scott glared in the child's direction, continuing to eat his breakfast with gusto.

"May I be excused dad?" Gordon asked as he felt the call to tend to his recently discovered little brother.

"You may son." Jeff said, knowing that Gordon intended to go to Alan. He sent a look of disapproval over at Scott as his eldest scoffed when Gordon grabbed his glass of juice and left the table. "Son, may I ask what your problem is with Alan?"

Scott replied with a roll of his eyes and Jeff laid his utensils down.

"Scott, my office…now!" Jeff said sharply as he pushed back from the table, crooking his finger at Scott until his eldest got up from the table as well; following him from the room.

"I'll just get this wrapped up for Mister Alan. I have a feeling he'll be hungry a little later." Kyrano said before removing Alan's bowl of fruit and cottage cheese from the table.

… … … … … …

Alan ventured out onto the beach, dragging a stick with him. He hung his head, keeping his gaze directed at the white sand. He didn't understand why he had to leave his home at the inn.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Gordon asked as he'd followed Alan onto the beach.

Alan nodded mutely before he crouched down, bringing his knees to his chest. Using his index finger, he began to draw in the sand and Gordon stood back, watching as Alan wrote something out in a foreign language. Cocking his head, Gordon inquired about what Alan was writing.

"What does Whaea mean?" Gordon asked, crouching down beside Alan to read other words he'd written in the sand.

"Mother." Alan replied, his voice quavering dangerously as his bottom lip trembled.

"I know you miss your mom kid, I miss mine too." Gordon said as he hugged the child tenderly, understanding the heartbreak the child was enduring. "Maybe if you talk about her, it'll make you feel better. Keep her memory alive."

"It's my fault she's dead." Alan replied.

"Don't say that kid. It was a car accident, accidents happen." Gordon replied, knowing enough about the nature in which Alan's mother died. "Why do you think it was your fault?"

"Because, mummy had to pick me up from haka practice. If I hadn't been in haka I wouldn't have needed to be picked up and we wouldn't have been in the car when the accident happened!" Alan said as he covered his face with his hands, crying with all he had in him at the mere mention of the accident. "It's my fault mummy was driving, it's my fault the accident happened, it's my fault my mummy is dead!"

Gordon felt his heart breaking in his chest at the child's anguish and he hugged Alan tighter as he began to talk about the events leading up to the accident, claiming his mother's life and leaving him orphaned only to be taken in by a father he'd never met or known existed.

… … … … … …

"_Good morning sleepyhead." Lucy said as she kissed her little boy on the nose after rousing him from sleep. "Did you sleep well?"_

_ "Mm-hmm." Alan replied tiredly as he smiled at his mom._

_ "Good, it's time to get up dear. We've got a lot to do today." Lucy said as she began to uncover Alan from the blankets. He'd slept with her in her bed after waking up from a nightmare and coming to her for comfort._

_ "Okay, mum." Alan said as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed. He yawned deeply as he slid from his mother's bed and padded across the hard wood floor to her bathroom. _

_ After getting dressed for the day, Alan and his mother left the upstairs portion of the inn where their small two person apartment was located to go start work; despite him being a child, Alan often helped his mum at the front desk, checking in guests in between doing homework. _

_ "Good morning Alan." The young blonde looked up and smiled at the sight of his grandmother. _

_ "Nana!" Alan said as he hugged the elder Maori woman. He blushed when she kissed his cheek, but he enjoyed the attention regardless._

_ "Alan, why don't you show Nana what you learned in Haka practice the other day?" Lucy suggested as she handed a pen to someone signing in to their room at the inn. "Nana hasn't seen what you've learned yet."_

_ "Nana? You want to see?" Alan asked before he slid from the stool he'd been sitting on._

_ "Of course I want to see. You'll be the best in the haka class if you keep practicing." Nana said as she turned to pick up her cane. "Have you ever used a taiaha in any of your classes?"_

_ "No Nana, I'm too young." Alan said as he shook his head. "The older boys only get to use a taiaha."_

_ "He'll have to learn to wield a taiaha eventually Lucy. If he wants to have the opportunity to become chief one day." Nana said with a fond smile. "Show Nana what you learned in haka practice Alan."_

_ Alan smiled brightly before he got into the stance. Slapping a hand to his right elbow, Alan began to practice the chant he'd learned in haka practice before smacking his hands to his chest. After running through the chant a few times and the moves he'd been taught Alan delivered the final move by sticking out his tongue. When he'd finished, he held his position as his grandmother, mother and a few of the inns patrons applauded for his perfectly executed haka._

_ "That was wonderful Alan!" Nana exclaimed as she praised Alan. "You ought to be proud of yourself, you'll be top of your class soon enough then you can be one of the best."_

_ Alan blushed at all the praise he was receiving from his grandmother. Honestly though he wouldn't expect any less from her. She loved him despite neither he nor Lucy being blood related to her. Lucy had been adopted by the Parata family when she was only a baby and she'd been raised in a traditional Maori household. It was only expected that Alan carried her last name, though his mother had planned to have hyphenated Alan's last name, combining that with the last name of his birth father. _

_ His traditional grandfather though refused Alan with the prospect that his father wasn't in the picture and he'd told Lucy and Nana that he'd bar Alan as part of the family if he carried his father's name since he was an illegitimate child. So instead of the planned Alan Shepard Parata-Tracy as his name, he was plain old Alan Shepard Parata. Not that Alan minded, he never got to know his father so it didn't bother him that he went by his mother's maiden name. She'd never married after his birth and so her name remained just that…her maiden name._

_ "You ought to go show it to Ruau, I'm sure he'd like to see your haka." Nana said. She wanted to get Alan and his grandfather together more so that they may bond a little. Alan was reaching that stage where he'd need a male to look up to and to show him the way through manhood. His Ruau was the perfect person if only the stubborn man would quit focusing on Alan being of illegitimate blood line._

_ "I don't know." Alan said looking down at the floor in shame. His ruau, though loving to he and his mother, still treated Alan differently than he'd treated his other grandchildren. He kept Alan at arm's length and that made Alan hesitant to get close to his ruau._

_ "Mum, I'm afraid Alan will need to show papa his haka another time. We've got to get him on to his next lesson." Lucy said as she checked her watch. "I was going to stay there until he's done, to lessen the amount of time I'm on the road in this weather."_

_ "Ok, drive safe dear." Nana said as she kissed Lucy's cheek before doing the same to Alan. She shuffled off when Lucy stood up from her seat._

_ "Come on honey, we need to get going." Lucy said as she prompted Alan to go up the stairs to get dressed for his haka practice._

_ When they'd gotten done at Alan's haka practice, they'd gotten into Lucy's car and began the hour long drive back to the inn. Lucy turned on the wipers as she tried to clear the windows of the hard falling rain._

_ "It's raining cats and dogs out there isn't it honey?" Lucy asked as she sent a fond smile at Alan._

_ "Yeah, though it'd be a little weird if it was really raining cats and dogs…don't you think?" Alan asked as he grinned back at his mum._

_ "That it would be. I think if that was the case, the inn would become an animal shelter because you and I would have to rescue the poor dears from the other cats and dogs." Lucy replied as she smiled over at Alan, chuckling lightly before returning her attention to the road. "When we get home, you really should show your ruau your haka. I think it'd make him proud."_

_ "Maybe…" Alan said as a pair of bright headlights rounded the corner of the road, apparently racing with another car. "Mummy!"_

_ Lucy took one hand from the wheel and instinctively threw it in front of Alan to keep him pressed back in his seat, even though he had a seatbelt to do the job of restraining him. Lucy turned the wheel sharply, in attempt to avoid the two fast moving cars and while she missed them, she'd lost control of her car and it began to roll. Alan and Lucy screamed, their screams being drowned out by shattering glass, crunching metal and the boom of the vehicle making impact with the ground as it rolled. When the spinning stopped, both Alan and Lucy fell silent._

… … … … … …

By the time Alan had finished retelling Gordon about the last day he'd spent with his mum, he was a mess. Tears left multiple trails down his cheeks and his nose was running from both nostrils. Hiccupping miserably, Alan continued to cry even as Gordon hugged him, urging him to just let it out. The redhead was not known for being tender, but he'd do it if it meant comforting his newfound younger brother. Digging into his pocket, Gordon retrieved the cloth handkerchief his mother had given him before she'd died and handed it to Alan to mop up his face. There was no way Gordon was taking the kid back up to the house for lunch looking the way he did.

Alan blew his nose after drying his eyes, apologizing for using Gordon's handkerchief – but Gordon shook his head. It was cloth, it could be washed.

"Are you feeling better?" Gordon asked as he took the handkerchief from Alan and dabbed at a couple tears that had fallen.

"I'm tired." Alan replied as he raised puffy swollen eyes to look at Gordon.

"Let's get you on up to the house then. But I want you to try to eat something. John and Virgil will kill me if I don't get you to eat a little bit." Gordon replied, wincing when Alan flinched at the mention of death. "Sorry. John and Virgil will never let me hear the end of it if I let you go without lunch."

Gordon led Alan back up to the house, holding Alan tenderly, arm wrapped around his shoulders. Upon arriving back at the house, the rest of the family who'd just sat down for lunch looked up when Alan and Gordon entered the dining room. Virgil and John frowned sadly at the sight of Alan's red and puffy eyes.

"Why don't you have a quick bite Alan?" Jeff suggested, seeing how torn up his youngest son was. "Then you can go to bed."

Alan nodded as he blinked, another stray tear falling as he hiccupped. Taking a seat at the table, Alan stared at the bowl of fruit he'd tried to eat for breakfast before he lifted a piece of honeydew melon to his lips. Taking a bite of the savory fruit, Alan realized just how hungry he was and he'd cleaned his bowl in a matter of seconds. Kyrano who'd been watching from the island how fast Alan had cleaned his bowl of the fruit and cottage cheese, brought a second bowl out for Alan. Everyone including Scott was amazed at how fast Alan had been putting away the fruit and cottage cheese.

After he'd finished his lunch, Alan turned shining eyes to his dad and asked in a meek whisper.

"May I be excused?"

"You most certainly may be excused Alan, thank you for asking." Jeff granted, watching as Alan stood up and before leaving the room, hugging Gordon and thanking him for listening. Gordon patted Alan warmly on the back, thanking him for telling him what was on his mind. With the tender moment over, Alan exited the room; leaving everyone but a knowing Kyrano and Gordon speechless. "What happened Gordon?"

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked as he took a bite of the grilled chicken.

"Why did he just hug you?" Scott asked, curious as to why the younger child was so keen to show affection to Gordon.

"Because I listened to him and let him get some stuff off his chest." Gordon replied before he looked at his dad. "May I be excused?"

Jeff looked at Gordon's plate to see if he'd finished eating and determined that yes, Gordon had actually eaten his fair share of lunch and could be excused from the table without the fear of him going hungry.

"Yes you may." Jeff permitted and watching as Gordon pushed back from his spot at the table. Just before leaving the room though Jeff stopped him. "Thank you, for going down to be with him and giving him a shoulder to cry on. "

"No problem dad. That's what brothers are for." Gordon replied before leaving the room, possibly to go check on Alan to make sure he wasn't still crying after the jag on the beach.

… … … … … …

Poking his head into Alan's bedroom, Gordon observed Alan lying flat on his stomach, sound asleep. Walking into his bedroom, Gordon picked up the blanket which had been folded down at the foot of the bed and covered Alan with it before stepping away and giving his brother a soft smile. Seeing a small smile on Alan's face as he slept, Gordon assumed Alan was having pleasant dreams of his mother. Leaving the room silently, Gordon pulled the door shut before venturing down the hall.

Entering his bedroom, Gordon sat at his desk before he looked over at the picture of his mother. She was still beautiful despite the hair loss from the chemo treatments. Picking up the picture, Gordon moved over to his bed and he lay down. He missed his mother, he wouldn't lie. She'd died when he was six and he'd missed her for the last ten years. Flicking on his radio, Gordon was reminded of his mother when an Avril Lavigne song came on. He listened to 'I'm With You' before he too fell asleep, memories of his own mom parading around in his head as he slept.

He only woke up an hour later when a small hand shook his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Gordon was startled when he thought it was a small him. The age he'd been when his mom had died at their New York home.

'_Come on Gordy, come on. You gots to come see.'_ The little redheaded apparition said as he grabbed Gordon's hand and tugged him from bed. Gordon followed the tiny him down the hall until the tiny him stopped in front of Alan's bedroom door. Opening the door quietly, Gordon was rewarded with hearing Alan chanting a Maori chant. Looking through the door, Gordon watched as Alan sat on his window sill seat, arms wrapped around his knees as he chanted. Tears were falling rapidly from Alan's eyes as he chanted. Looking down at the tiny him, Gordon was surprised to see the tiny him gazing up at him with shiny eyes.

"What's he saying?" Gordon asked his tiny self, as if the child-like apparition would know the answer.

'_He's calling out to his ancestors, begging them to give him strength.'_ The tiny Gordon looked back in at Alan._ 'He misses his mum.'_

"I miss my mom too though." Gordon replied, looking down to see that his tiny apparition was gone, in his place was his mother. His voice changed to that of his mom's.

'_You've had ten years to miss your mom though, he's had less than a month. Give him time and he'll come around. This is all still so new to him.'_

"But mom, aren't you mad?"Gordon asked as he looked at his mom's apparition confused about being able to see and hear her.

_ 'No, I guess I should be, but I wanted your father to love again after I passed on. Though he did so before I'd passed away, I am happy that he had the chance to love again, however briefly.'_ Maureen said as she ran a ghostly thumb over Gordon's cheek wiping away a stray tear that had fallen after listening to Alan chant for several minutes. '_He needs the love of his father and brothers to get him through this tough time just like you had your dad and brothers to get through my passing. You've already been there for him earlier and you doing that gave him the strength to heal his broken heart just a touch. He needs more love and attention to fully heal and find his place in our family.'_

"Our family…what do you mean?" Gordon asked, surprised to hear that come from his mother.

_ 'You didn't think that maybe Alan was more than just your brother did you?'_ Maureen said before she smiled at the young boy who'd just finished chanting and was wiping away the tears in his eyes. '_My nephew is adorable, but he was dealt a hard hand in life and because of that hand he's had to make do with what he'd been given.'_

"Your nephew…but that would mean…" Gordon started to say.

'_Yes, Alan's mother was my biological twin sister. We were separated at birth, and she'd been adopted by a Maori family in New Zealand while I was raised by our parents in England. Your father when he left shortly after my diagnoses to go work in New Zealand had met my sister. I know he'd had an affair with her, I'd suspected it when he'd returned shortly before I passed away…but I stayed quiet because I wanted him to not regret what he'd done. I was happy he'd had the chance to love another.'_

"So you aren't mad about him cheating on you?" Gordon asked, afraid he'd hurt his mom with asking.

_ 'No, I guess I should be…but like I said, I'm happy he had the chance to love another and he's got another to love so that he will always have a memory of his love he'd shared with my sister before she'd died._' Maureen said, smiling at the boy when he began talking in Maori.

"What's he saying mom?" Gordon asked.

"_He's praying that his mom is at peace. I can tell you she is.'_ Maureen replied before he turned to Gordon. '_You need to keep an eye on Alan for his mother and I. We'll do what we can to help him, but he'll still need his big brothers to keep watch over him. I've got to go now honey.'_

"But mom…" Gordon said even as his mom began to disappear.

After Maureen vanished into thin air, Gordon was left standing in the hallway looking in at Alan as he continued speaking a foreign language. Gordon hesitantly raised his fist to knock, but he was startled by Scott exiting his own bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as he arched a dark eyebrow at his younger redheaded brother.

"I was checking on Alan if you must know." Gordon replied before peeking into Alan's bedroom to see him continually chanting and speaking Maori.

Scott, finally after having been chewed out by their father decided he'd try to keep an open mind when in regards to the younger boy. Jeff had emphasized that Alan was not to blame nor was he at fault for having been born of Jeff's infidelity to his late wife. Looking in with Gordon, Scott was perplexed at Alan's chanting.

"What's he doing?" Scott inquired.

"He's talking with his ancestors. Asking them for guidance." Gordon replied, verbalizing the exact same thing his mother had just told him.

"So you understand whatever language he's speaking now huh?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"No, I just know that's what he's doing. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Gordon replied before he knocked on Alan's bedroom door, bringing the small blonde child's attention to Gordon and Scott. "Can I come in kiddo?"

Alan nodded silently, permitting Gordon and Scott if he so chose to enter. Gordon walked across the floor until he was beside Alan.

"How'd you sleep kiddo?" Gordon asked as he thumbed away a few tears from Alan's face.

"I slept okay." Alan replied, keeping his gaze down at the ground to avoid Scott's gaze. He knew the older man didn't like him and though it hurt his feelings to know he didn't like him, Alan was used to not being liked. His ruau always made it clear that he'd disliked Alan. His nana though made up for the fact that his ruau was always so callus and she loved Alan tenfold.

"Want to come down to the living room a play some video games with me?" Gordon asked, crouching down beside Alan's window seat and looking up at the shaggy haired blond. "Maybe pop up some popcorn and watch a movie?"

Alan looked hesitant, but after thinking on it for a few moments, Alan nodded before he accepted Gordon's hand and left his bedroom to go to the living room. The blonde and redhead made their way around Scott before venturing down the stairs. Scott stood by silently and once Alan and Gordon had gone out of earshot, Scott scoffed. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

… … … … … …

Another month went by, sealing the deal for everyone that Alan was a permanent fixture in their home. Jeff tried to spend time with Alan, but because of trying to keep his empire for Tracy Enterprises afloat while also building International Rescue – he failed far too often at spending time with and getting to know Alan on a more personal level. That was how Scott became more fatherly and less brotherly to the young boy.

"Alan, you know you're supposed to pick up your laundry, not leaving it to lie on the floor." Scott replied, not liking that Alan was shirking his responsibilities to keep an orderly bedroom. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Scott, I'll clean my bedroom after I finish this battle." Alan replied as he sat between Virgil and Gordon on the couch in the living room playing Super Smash Bros. Scott rolled his eyes, but stood by waiting until the battle was over before clapping his hands to prompt Alan to go do as he was told. "Go, you can keep playing video games with thing 1 and thing 2 after you clean your bedroom."

"Come on Scott, can't you cut him a little slack?" Virgil asked, wanting to keep playing video games with the younger kid. He was a decent partner in video games and he lost gracefully. He never got mad or threw the controller like some of his other brothers after losing.

"No, he's part of this family now and he's expected to keep this house running in tip top shape as opposed to letting it build up in filth." Scott said, not happy that Alan was allowing his dirty clothes to linger on the floor in his bedroom. It was driving Scott nuts, the only reason he didn't go in and pick up Alan's dirty laundry for him was because the kid was old enough and he had two working hands. It wouldn't kill him to put his dirty laundry in the hamper rather than leaving them to lie on the floor and make the house look unkempt. "Come on, chop-chop."

Alan rolled his eyes as he went upstairs to pick up his dirty clothes and straighten up his room. It was the only way to keep Scott off his back after all.

… … … … … …

Three days later Jeff who was in his office working decided to check the weather reports. He stilled when he saw reports of a hurricane building in their area. Deciding to keep an eye on it, Jeff continued doing his work. Every couple of hours he'd check the reports again and after the sixth check he stilled when he saw the parasol for one of their deck tables go fluttering by. Calling his boys to his office, he told them to prepare for the tempest that was heading their way and batten down the hatches.

Alan stood in the doorway, curious as to why his brothers were being given orders like they were on a battlefield. As soon as his dad gave the word, the brothers scattered to the nine corners of the earth preparing for this storm. Alan was left to contemplate getting a few of his belongings and taking them to the living room. He didn't understand what the big deal was, whenever storms like this hit when he was back in New Zealand people didn't generally worry. He and his mom continued running the inn, Alan acting as an errand boy and delivering things to the residents that requested stuff. When they would close the inn up, Alan and his mom generally went upstairs to their apartment and they'd set up an oil lantern and pretend they were camping. It was fun.

An idea came to Alan's mind and he took notice that nobody really seemed to be paying attention to him. Stepping out onto the deck, Alan made his way down to the beach.

… … … … … …

Gordon ran into the living room, he'd done as his father asked and had fastened the storm shutters over their deck windows. John and Scott had just entered after doing the same and closing up the other side of the house while Virgil was helping their dad and Kyrano prepare the living room for their storm shelter. It was customary to hunker down, all of them in the living room until the storm passed.

"Okay, got thermoses of coffee and hot chocolate to last us for a while, propane camp stove so we can heat up some dinner later and we've got our lanterns and sleeping bags." Virgil ticked off everything in the mental checklist that they'd need to weather the storm. Apparently it was supposed to be a doozy, the forecast was calling for the hurricane to be a category 3 or 4 and Virgil wasn't expecting any less. "Everyone here?"

"I am, so are Gordo and Scott." John replied as he stretched out on the couch. "Kyrano is getting Onaha and Tin-Tin and Brains was getting Fermat out of bed."

"I'm here." Jeff stated as he looked around the living room.

"Okay everyone is here." Virgil said as he reclined back onto his sleeping bag.

… … … … … …

Several hours passed before they finally heard the hurricane hit. It came on suddenly like their house was built right beside a metro station. The power went out, the storm being strong enough that the rest of the family would rather lounge around in comfort than risk going outside into the possible category 4 hurricane to start the backup generators.

Gordon stood up to go use the restroom and when he returned he shined his flashlight around.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to scare anyone…but does anyone know where Alan is?" Gordon asked as he continued searching around the darkened living room in search of the child.

"You mean he's not here?" Jeff asked as he straightened up, grabbing his own flashlight to search the living room.

"No, I haven't heard a peep from him." Gordon replied as he shone his flashlight around again. "Alan? Where are you?"

"Has anyone seen him?" Jeff asked, feeling his heart constrict.

"I saw him a few hours ago just after you told us we had to gather to hunker down for the storm." Virgil replied. "I told him to go grab what he needed from his room and come to the living room."

"Did you see him any time after that?" Jeff asked as he stood up. "He's got to be around here somewhere…Alan?"

Everyone in the room went silent as they waited for a response from the child. When nothing was heard, they all began to worry.

"Maybe he's still up in his bedroom." Scott suggested, wondering if he'd have to wring the kid's neck for giving them all an unnecessary heart attack.

"I had to go by his room to get to the bathroom, nobody was in there." Gordon replied feeling his stomach tighten with dread.

… … … … … …

Alan pressed himself tight against the wall inside the cave he'd taken cover in when the storm hit. He'd gone outside to see the approaching storm clouds, it was something his mother and him enjoyed doing before every storm. When he'd returned to the house though, the door was locked and there was a large metal door fastened to the ground. Alan tried to get back in, but every door, window and vent was closed tight, so Alan had to go to the cove to take cover. Imagine his terror when the cave began to fill with water from the approaching storm causing the tide to rise and swell.

Alan looked around in a panic as the water splashed against his feet. Seeing a shelf a little bit above him, Alan stood on his tip toes in order to reach said shelf. It was big enough for him to sit on, but just barely. Pulling himself up wasn't an issue for him, it was staying seated enough to stay out of the water. Alan could see the waves rolling in and quickly filling the mouth of the cave with enough water to submerge the cave entirely. When the water reached the shelf he was sitting on, Alan was left with the option he feared. Trying to escape the cave and not be pulled out to sea. He didn't have much choice, if he stayed, he could possibly drown but he wanted to keep going. He'd promised his nana that when he went to live with his father that he'd be good and he'd keep going to be all that his mother ever dreamed of.

Steeling his nerve, Alan held onto the shelf before he allowed himself to slip from the shelf into the freezing cold water. A shiver shook through Alan, but he held onto the wall and braved the turbulent water.

… … … … … …

"Alan!" Scott and his father yelled in tandem as they ran around on the deck, shining their strong flood lamps around in attempt to find the boy who obviously wasn't anywhere in the house.

Scott stopped as he felt a shiver course through his core. The wind and rain pelted at his face as he turned his gaze to the beach. Feeling the same shiver, Scott went at a slow pace – walking away from the deck and towards the cove. Jeff who was looking around frantically around the deck stopped when he noticed Scott's transfixed stare and almost distracted approach.

"Scott, what are you doing? Keep looking for your brother!" Jeff admonished loudly as he checked behind a storage shed.

When Scott ignored Jeff and continued walking, Jeff soon took notice. He watched as Scott moved along slowly, flood lamp lighting the way in front of him.

… … … … … …

Scott didn't know what it was that was drawing his attention to the cove. He just felt something pulling, like instinct telling him to go there. He followed his gut and instead of running like he knew he should be, he walked calmly down to the cove. He shone his lamp around and once realization dawned on him, he took off at a sprint.

He could see Alan and the child was lying on the beach, and he looked like a drowned rat.

Running up to him, Scott skidded to a stop and dropped his lamp beside Alan. Flipping him over, Scott felt his heart constrict in his chest. Alan's lips were blue and he wasn't moving. Bending over Alan, Scott strained to hear if Alan was breathing. He placed his cheek against Alan's mouth in hopes he'd feel a little puff of air, but when he felt nothing he pulled back. Checking Alan for a pulse, he froze when he didn't feel anything. Alan was cold to the touch and Scott didn't know why, but he began CPR on the child.

Working on Alan made Scott's muscle feel hot because he was exerting so much effort to bring Alan back. Stopping to listen for Alan to breath, Scott gave Alan a couple of rescue breaths. Continuing to give Alan chest compressions, Scott was soon rewarded with a loud gurgle as water came up out of Alan's mouth. Flipping the kid over onto his side, Scott continued to thump him on the back; helping Alan expel the water from his lungs.

"There you go kid, cough it all up." Scott murmured, glad that he'd gone down to the beach. Feeling relief wash over him, Scott hugged his little brother tight to his chest; taking comfort in the fact that his brother radar hadn't failed him and he'd made it to Alan in the nick of time. "Let's get you back to the house."

Scott had to forgo the lamp and he picked up his waterlogged little brother, carrying him back in the direction he'd come – back to their home. Upon reaching the stairs that took them back up to the deck, Scott sighed. They were home and Scott could see his father still anxiously searching for the boy that Scott hadn't wanted to accept. Looking down when he felt a tremor, Scott frowned upon seeing Alan shivering hard. His lips were still blue and Scott knew Alan was becoming hypothermic. He needed to get in the house and out of those wet clothes.

"Dad! I found him!" Scott yelled over the howling of the storm. The moment Jeff turned around, to answer Scott call he practically flew over to Scott when he saw the small bundle in his arms.

"Is he okay?!" Jeff asked as he reached Scott's side and looking over his youngest with worried eyes.

"He's cold and wet! I think we need to get him in the house where it's warm!" Scott said before he turned to go in the house. Jeff opened the door, letting Scott enter first. Both Scott and Jeff were dripping wet after having been in the pelting rain, but no more so than Alan and Scott. Alan was soaked straight through to the bone and Scott wasted no time. He set Alan on the couch in the living room and accepted the towel to drape Alan with from Onaha. The boy was still shivering and with no choice other than to do it, Scott began stripping Alan of his drenched clothing right down to his underwear. Gordon unzipped his sleeping bag that he'd been laying in after being told to stay in the house while Jeff and Scott went outside to search for Alan. Wrapping the toasty material around Alan, Gordon began rubbing the material up and down Alan's side in an effort to create friction and warm the boy up.

After a while Alan's shivering began to lessen and with the shivering not being quite as pronounced as it was, the brothers were able to get Alan dressed in some nice warm clothing, curtesy of running the propane heater and keeping his clothes nearby to warm them up. Once he was dressed and resting on the couch, the boy pried his eyes open long enough to look at his savior.

"Thanks Scotty." Alan whispered. He was fighting sleep, but he had to say what he needed to before he fell asleep.

"Why kid, what were you doing out there? You knew a storm was coming and yet you went outside." Scott asked, angry that Alan had gone outside and yet curious about what compelled Alan to risk his life.

"Mum and I used to watch the storm clouds gather." Alan whispered as he sent an apologetic look to Scott.

Scott though still quite mad at Alan couldn't blame the kid. He was doing something that he and his mom used to do before she died. Scott had to admit that there were things he and his mom used to do that he still did because it made him feel closer to her.

"Next time Alan, please…just do as you're told. You really scared us all." Scott said as he gently ruffled Alan's hair. "We can't lose you Sprout…you're family."

Alan looked up at Scott and could see the truth shining in his eyes. Scott was genuine when he said Alan was part of the family and he stopped in his tracks when he realized Scott called him sprout, not Alan.

"Why'd you call me Sprout?" Alan asked, unsure of Scott's motives.

"I give all of my brother's nicknames. You're my baby brother so you deserve a nickname that fits. Yours is Sprout because you are still so small." Scott said softly, wanting to be close to Alan after the scare in the cove.

"What's your nickname?" Alan asked equally as soft – hoping that Scott would tell him and he'd be nicer now.

"It's Scooter." Scott replied as he ran a finger over Alan's cheek. "Get some sleep, we can talk in the morning about your punishment for going outside during a storm."

Alan nodded sagely before he shuffled closer to Scott who'd also changed into dry clothes and rested his head on his lap. Making himself comfortable, Alan closed his eyes – falling asleep quickly.

… … … … … …

The following morning found the entire Tracy Island residents scattered around. Scott and Alan were both still asleep on the couch, Jeff asleep in his recliner, Brains and Fermat sleeping beneath a large blanket, Onaha, Kyrano and Tin-Tin sleeping beneath another large blanket and John, Virgil and Gordon sat up against the far wall by the window. The sun was shining in, heralding in a new day.

"How bad do you think his punishment will be?" Virgil asked softly as he watched Scott and Alan in particular sleep.

"It can't be any worse than that cold he's sporting right now." John commented. He'd woken up during the night after hearing a cough and checked Alan while he slept. He had a cough and what sounded like a very raw, very sore throat.

"But what if Scott won't give Alan a break? He practically rules over Alan with an iron fist." Gordon whispered to his older brothers

"I heard that." Scott murmured, having been awake for a few minutes but trying to pretend that he could go back to sleep if he tried hard enough. Scott sat up and yawned as he looked down at his still sleeping brother. "He looks like he's running a fever."

"I wouldn't doubt it if he was." John said as he watched Scott tuck the blanket tighter around Alan. "Where'd you find him anyway?"

"You won't believe this…but I found him on the beach." Scott said as he looked at his brothers seriously.

"What? But the beach is practically a death pit during storm season." Gordon commented. "What was he doing down there?"

"I think he was trying to find shelter from the storm. There's a cave down there and he probably thought he could use it for shelter from the storm." Scott murmured. "I originally wasn't going to go down there."

"What made you go Scott?" Virgil asked, genuinely curious as to what made his eldest brother go.

"This is going to sound strange…but I thought I heard a voice calling me down there." Scott said as he thought back to the night previous. He'd heard a woman's voice, talking to him gently and telling him where to go. He followed the voice and found Alan.

"What did the voice sound like?" Gordon asked. "Was it Alan?"

"No, he wasn't breathing when I found him. It couldn't have been him." Scott was hesitant to say anything, but when all he got were curious looks from his brothers he decided to explain. "This is going to sound like I belong in a nut house, but I thought I heard mom."

"I believe you Scott." Gordon said, knowing that it couldn't have been coincidence that Scott heard their mother when Alan was on the beach and wasn't breathing. "Can I ask, what you heard?"

Scott was taken aback that at least one of his brothers believed him and he contemplated answering. One look at Alan though made him answer. "Check the beach…I heard check the beach."

"And you're sure it was mom's voice?" Gordon asked.

"Of course I'm sure…who else could it have been?"

"Alan's mom. It could have been her." Gordon replied softly. He knew something that nobody else knew and he was prepared to answer.

"What makes you say that?" Scott asked.

"Remember that day, about a month or so back when you found me standing outside Alan's room? You asked me what Alan was doing because he was chanting." Gordon explained.

"Yeah, what about that day?" Scott inquired, wanting an answer.

"This is going to make me sound crazy, but I…I was woken up by a little boy…it was me from the past. I think it was me anyway." Gordon paused to swallow before he continued to explain. "I followed the my tiny apparition to stand outside Alan's bedroom and I overheard him chanting in Maori…when I asked my tiny apparition what Alan was saying, he explained to me that Alan was calling out for his ancestors to give him strength."

"Give him strength…for what?" Virgil asked.

"I think to give him strength to get over the hurdle that was his mom's death." Gordon paused once more. "Anyway…my tiny apparition changed to look like mom and she told me that Alan would need us to support him if he was going to get over his mother's death. She also commented that Alan was more than a brother to us."

"What did she mean?" John asked.

"Alan's mom…was mom's twin sister. Alan's our cousin…but he's also our little brother." Gordon said and watched as each of his brother's jaws dropped. "Mom said she had a cute nephew and that she wasn't mad at dad for meeting Alan's mom or getting her pregnant with Alan. She was quite happy with it in fact."

"Wha…?" Scott asked before he looked down at Alan. Come to think of it, he did look a lot like John…same blue eyes, but the blonde hair a shade darker than John's natural hair color.

"I don't know, mom didn't stick around to say more…but she told me that Alan's mom was her twin sister and that Alan was her nephew." Gordon said before going silent. "I am just wondering if the voice your heard was our mom or Alan's."

"I don't know, but it was weird. The voice was so soft, and while it was extremely urgent…it was also calm. I just kept hearing the words check the beach in a soft whispering voice." Scott murmured as he looked back down at Alan, palming his cheek. "I'm glad I listened to the voice, because Alan wasn't breathing."

"Wow." Gordon said softly.

"Yeah, my only question is…how did he get so far in to the beach if he wasn't able to swim?" Scott asked.

"Mummy saved me." A soft voice whispered.

Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon looked at Alan to see the young boy was indeed awake and he was very much lucid.

"What do you mean Al?" John asked softly.

"Mummy…she told me before…before she died that…" Alan stopped as his voice was choked up with tears. Jutting out his bottom lip, Alan continued. "That she'd become my best friend and…and she'd stay with me…always."

"How did your mom save you Alan?" Gordon inquired of Alan.

"She became my best friend and she brought me to the beach." Alan replied before stifling a cough.

"Who's your best friend Alan?" Virgil asked as he watched Scott rub Alan's back.

"She became a whale and brought me back to land." Alan replied before he looked at each of his brothers.

"That's right…the native people in the town you lived in…a few of them believed that when you died you were reincarnated as a whale to join the ancestors." John said as it occurred to him what Alan meant. "You mean…a whale brought you back inland?"

"Yeah." Alan said softly before he eyes dragged shut.

The four brothers watched as Alan slept. They took comfort in the fact that apparently Alan's mother continued watching out for him, even in death she'd never leave him. Because a mother's love never dies.

End

* * *

**_AN: I'm dedicating this story to my mentor who just lost her beloved son. He was the apple of her eye and though I never knew him - I can feel the pain his family feels with his journey onward to be with our Lord in heaven. His mother is a remarkable woman and brave. As quoted from The Longest Ride - Love requires sacrifice, but it's worth it. My mentor is a brave woman who kept going to all the hospital visits and various treatment trials for her son and though he didn't make it, I know he is always going to be with her. _**

**_Hope those of you enjoyed this story and I apologize if it seems corny or if the ending was kind of abrupt. I've been trying to finish this story, but couldn't come up with an appropriate ending. Please no flames. This story is very AU and I intended it to be so. I've read several stories where Jeff was married to a woman named Maureen and others where her name is Lucy and various other names...so why not blend the story together using the different women as potential lovers of Jeff._**


End file.
